lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Crappypasta Compilation Volume 2
6/6/6 The Day of the Devil It was the day before the day of the devil. I was shacking the time was 11:59. I was hidding. I hit 12:00 Every thing stoped I heard noises evil noises. I hid and saw stuff somthing hot grabed me and burned me. I woke up under my bed with a burned. Remember every one hundred years the devil will come. Written by GaYugiohfan999vin Hell hath no fury Just a warning If there is any bad grammar that is because I just got back from Sweeden I am a former Navy SEAL and I can tell you nothing is scarier than war exept this story One day I was driving home and I noticed something in the bushes moving. I parked my car unholsterd my gun Cause im in America. I shouted "Whos there!?" there was no answer I then said "Dont worry Im with you" I closed in on it and something jumped out looking like this. It was the creepiest thing ever so much that I shot it four or five times. Then my head pounded and I felt like I was being manipulated. It told me to walk down the path. I saw many bodies I called the police. When they arrived something like this was visible nothing would be able to cure my pains. Just then it jumped out and tore a Police officer apart We shot it. It was futile. I am the only survivor A man jumped out and he had a gun. He tried to shoot but a cop shot first. He was put in hospital his face a clear palet coverd in blood he has no feel exept for pain he wants to show he killed he slaughtered he only does what others do to him this is what the dead feel Shadow's Little Helper I can't take it any more. He controlls me and I can't stop it. He is pure evil. This all started the day I got a nintendo gamecube from my friend as she didn't want it. It came with a shadow the hedgehog game. I asked her about the game as it had no cover art on it and was replaced by some masking tape withe the words "SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG" written on it with a sharpie. But it turned out she had moved and I didn't know the number but now I know why. Anyway, I put the game into the console and it started up fine ( I had known what it looked like as I played it round my friend's house) but once I had got to the intro where shadow says the name haunts him and he faintly remembers maria, the background was a little wierd. The sky was darkened and the grass that was once green and alive was yellow-goldish and dead. Shadow spoke with a fairly distorted voice to. I thought that this was a stupid glitch as the game was pretty old but it wasn't. Then I started to play through Westopolis and i could see that there were no G.U.N soldiers or black aliens. It was pretty wierd. Then I went onto the next level. All through the level, shadow kept having these flashback about maria's death. I could see on his face he had an expression which implied he was either in pain or in regret. All the levels were the same, no obstacles or missions. Then the time came for the boss to come but it didn't. Instead sonic was standing there with knuckles, vector, tails, charmy, espio, rouge and doctor robotnic. Shadow beat all of them with out me even using the controller. He then looked at everyone screaming in pain and then had a sad expressin on his face. He looked directly at me and said "You made me do this. And now you will pay and become my slave!!!" He still had that slightly distorted voice. Then the console immediatly shut itself off and so did the telly. I heard a breathing and it wasn't mine. I looked behind me and saw a shadow plushie with an angry look on his face. That was the last thing I saw. Now I'm his slave and so is my friend. The only difference is that my friend is dead. She died while saying no to shadow. He killed her straight away. He now controlls me and makes me kill anyone he doesn't like so beware... Luigi's DEAD Mansion It was Saturday, I had plugged in my Gamecube to play some "Classics" but I realized, I should find a game. So I went to find a game and came across a game Called "Lugi's DEAD Mansion. I was confused, the game was suppose to be called Luigi's Mansion, I realized that the word "DEAD" was wrote in a marker pen, I thought someone just wrote the word "DEAD" and that it was just a word but I was wrong. I Booted up the game and the title screen popped up. It said "Luigi's Mansion" I pressed "A" because I wanted to play the game. For a split second the word "DEAD" popped up, I just thought the game was hacked. I loaded up a new file which was file 3 The cutscene started up but the lab was nowhere to be seen and also Luigi's Flash Light was out. The game started just as normal. Nothing was wrong untill I got to the part where the Golden Ghost popped up. Instead of a Golden Ghost it was a Blue Twirler and there was "2 OF THEM" I was confused. At the part where E.Gadd was supose to suck the ghost up. The music went down to a low pitch and luigi had the Poltergust 3000 on his back. He stunned the ghost with his flashlight and sucked them up. The game screen went black and took me to the screen where you load up where you want to go but instead of showing E.GADD it showed a Golden Ghost instead and the dialog was mixed up too. It read "Luigi would you like to EID NI EHT DAED NOISNAM" I was puzzled but after that i realized it said "Luigi would you like to DIE IN THE DEAD MANSION" This freaked me out but I was still eager to find out what happend next so I clicked "the mansion" and the ghost said "Your sure to eid" The mansion started without a Cutscene which was very strange because that was not suppose to happen and when it loaded up toad was crying in the corner like normal so I went to talk to him and a he looked different, what i could remember that his spots where a dark shady blue and the white was a black wierdly and his eyes where red and blood was faling down his mouth wierdly and his text said "HELLO WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK" and the options for the answer was "YES" and "YES" I thought it was a text dialog bug but when i went down to press where "NO" should be the response was "YES! OKKAAY YOU GO HIDE NOW" and there was a text bubble saying how much time there was left. at the start it said "180s" so i went to hide. Wierdly all the doors where unlocked and I could go into any are. I had a look around in area 4 and found a fake door with the area spikes around it. i went to it, the area did the cutscene and the door opened. just about then text popped up saying "READY OR NOT, HERE YOU DIE" when I say that I went into area 5 and it was "ALOT DIFFERENT TO ALL THE OTHER AREAS" it was a room with about 15 doors in it. I just went into a room and found a vase in it. Text popped up saying "Do you want to hide here" It said "Yes" or "No" I clicked yes. Luigi shrunk and went into the vase. Just about then toad went into the same room and found me, he said "MUHAHAHA" Just about then a threw my controller at the tv the the screen broke. Im happy now. 1111101011011110.EXE Walking away from a pawn shop, I forgot why I came to the area: To GO there! I ran into there and looked through the junk parts, and running quickly to find a couple of computer games. There, I saw a disc: It had a poorly printed label, and it just said 'SDX HARDCORED VERZION' What? Anyway, I got it, and paid for the junk parts I got and walked out. Soon, I was at home and put the disc in the computer: WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO? There were 3 options: Open folder to view files Write .iso image Kill I blinked. Now only the first two options where there. I clicked open folder to view files, and then the disc popped up. I copied the .rar folder to MY PICTURES Soon, I opened the file to export it. I copied it to my SEGA folder, (knowing what 'SDX' stood for) and when it finished I opened it. It started out like SADX, but there was something out of place: It looked like the Sonic Adventure title screen. Great. Bought a Disc with all the Sonic Adventure models and .pvm files over Sadx. But as I went to the character select screen, I noticed it was a worse case than that'¦ Sonic stood there, cuts on his arms, knife in his hand, and a big, toothy grin on his face. I started the game. Why? I don't know'¦ But the opening cutscene was different. Sonic walked around station square, stabbing all the citizens: There Tails stood, similar to Sonic, and they both said: DON'T LET US FADE'¦ KILL US'¦ BUT DON'T LET US FADE. I promised: I will not let you fade'¦ Kill me If you like'¦ But I won't let you FaDe. *i'm in school currently, and am about to leave. Please someone leve a please add this to categoreys and the listings for the articles. AND TJHANK YOU! The end Long ago the Mayans had this phenomenal calendar. everything that was predicted on it was true.The behind the predictions how could they be so accurate? Feeling of despair clouds the final days, the unwary and confidenti they heard this rumor they think to themselves. What's coming, as a stand towards darkness and despair arise. Spite of this people go on with their daily lives not knowing what lurking which is coming fast... Certain distress could cause some person to go insane. Mind is unstable place. I'm barely seen alive I'm stuck no way out the enclosed in the unmanner way of.theories, Gossip and just believing in them you know it's more expecting pretty funny. Old man, have you met with a terrible fate and.your turn to see how it's like. Just a few things like these you will see how certain things like this come to play. pretty interesting which I have said many times person I am referring to that usually reacts like this is known...I'm pretty sure you know who it is. the gamer's a commthat's right on thing we enjoy the concept. Each to visualize different types trying to find neutral way to hit every gamer or may be some things that don't belong this world. slowly go into a climb thinking not seen and not heard. just how the world echoes something here but not at all. how can she say that's all right. or how could he say same thing.twisted ideas the pinions and events will take place in the physical plane. but what we do in the physical plane's up to us. some people enjoy going one two skip a few 3 4 have some more 56 enjoy your 7 8 it's too late 9 10 have some fun 11 12 slip some and maybe do it to its fullest extent. mom , dad I'm happy see you again. I didn't mean to I won't start out with the usual 'it was a normal day' thing. All I did was open up slender one of my favorite games to play. I got to page 2 then my computer crashed. i booted it back up, and opened slender again, but instead of the normal menu screen, it brought me to this screen. It was black and had big blood red letters that looked like hyper-realistic blood that said I'M COMING FOR YOU ETHAN. then my computer crashed again. That night I was scared out of my mind! I had stolen my dad's revolver for defense. At around midnight I saw my door slowly opening, then I saw his face. BANG! BANG! BANG! I walked over to it slowly. I turned it over and I saw my older brother's face. bloody, expresionless, and dead. I was lost for words. I killed my own brother!. I didn't mean to! and kids,don't play pranks like that. Twistedwolf's Terrible Tales of Fail and Terror I look into the eyes of my killer as he steps closer to me.Smiling holding his bloody knife in one hand and an axe in the other.I run and run but i cant escape from him.He jumps at me with his knife and stabs me in the neck i scream in pain and than i fall i dont know where but Im still falling down this endless pit and i know he's coming for me.goodbye my love. (9 MINUTES LATER, POSTED BY THE SAME USER) Why must i go' Go to sleep said jeff as he killed another victim. haha every one go to sleep hehehe .jeff looked behind him and saw a litle kid that sayed why much i go to sleep (TWO DAYS EARLIER) My living hell' Nothing is under your be my parents use to say.nothing is hiding in your closet.theres no such thing as monsters xavier. litle did i know that they were.I woke up in the morning my dad sayed get up son. so i did what i was told and got up i sayed good morning. and he sayed good morning back.I told in that i had a nightmare cause i did have one.It was about this creature with shap teath and no eyes.i wont say anything more of my dream cause if you did you go insain.so i got up and isaw a showdow moving across my room i dident think anything of it so i went to school.1st perod it was math and again i saw the shedow this time of the creature in my dream.I ran out of the school into the towns big forest and 2 minits later i found a pond.. I saw the beast it grabbed me....... to be resumed (No, he never finished it.) >The goodbye' Come joun me in the after life, the dead wife sayed to the man,. the man than sayed why did you leave me why did you kill yourself,the wife replyd, cus i had to my dear.than the wife pulld out a knife,and sayed all i have to do is stab you right in you butiful hart,with that the man ran away. the next night he woke up in bed and saw the wife again. the wife acked, why did you run away from me the man sayed becus you wanted to kill me with that the wife replyed dont you want to be with me,i do i realy do but i dont want to die my dare,the wife you sayd you would die for me, i know but ,the wife inturapted, why wont you tell me the truth,the wife disperd, 3 weekes later the man was in the graveyard at his wives grave than he saw his wive the wive got up and acked do you wana be with me the man sayed yes than say good bye ,the man sayed good bye ,after that no one ever saw the man again 'The time of the beast' You cant kill me ,sayed the beast as he kept stabing ben with the knife the blood coming out as the beast started to grin and started chucking bricks at bens head,Nothing can kill me seid the beastThe nbeast dayed and pulled out a huge axe and swung it down on bens head HaHaHaHaHa the best dayed grining big,the last words ben ever sayed was hellis . As the beast walket away he saw a litle girl in the backround. He was walking towards her sudenly the beast stoped as the girl pulled out a katana and swang it at the beast head 5 minits later the girl walket away and seid the time of the beast is over Written by Twistedwolf123 The Story of Crona the Killer Everyones heard of Jeff the killer and Jane the killer right? Well this is the story of Crona the killer. Crona was a young Boy when he found Abby, they were very happy toghter....one day Abby was gone...and in her place...was Jeff the killer. Crona didnr mind it but he was surprised. "Your Jeff the killer!" He said "Yes i am indeed" Jeff said back "Im a big fan!" Crona explained "Eh? Well i have to go" Abby was back. A few days later Jeff came back...the two talked about killing and Crona decided to call himself Crona the killer. One foggy night when Crona was visiting Abby and there was a powerout...he had has knife and thought...thought she was someone else and brutaly murdered her...Once he knew it was her he wept untill he couldnt breath amd died. This is the story Of Crona the killer. ---- Story added to Creepypasta by Cronathekiller. Uploaded to Trollpasta by Zmario. The Return Of The Cat With No Eyes Hi I came to tell you a story something really disturbing now whenever I look in the mirror I see that cat shit all begins when iva with friends they told me a legend named the cat blind his face was distorted due to the nuclear waste that had was devoted to attacking the second was that I saw an abandoned house near his prey lived there expecting to eat mice and human flesh. I waited for my friend who went to buy cigarettes depues saw a house to return the said. help me to hide these cigarettes he was 15 and told us to go to that house was there seemed abandoned upon entering saw footprints on the floor dead insects bones lying there saw a human body. then said let us go up between aver that there was gross the bathroom felt that something was running in the hallway. I saw nothing and was starting to scare me then went to the kitchen had bloody footprints this was wrong that hell is here told ami friend feel something watching us and said it was the blind cat house. said my friend here kedate ire above aver that succede wait a while when I was yelling today ami friend aver and saw immediately that it was dead friend ami depues down and locked myself in a room that contained acid thrown vi ami distorted figure come after I slipped with the guy I face damage happened and then ask respondents who had an accident depues kito Dr. bands and I asked for a mirror and not think it's a good idea to repeat it again depues saw my face was deformed looked like a skull The three little pigs The wolf was climbing up the roof top. When he got to the chimney he jumped in with furious rage when suddenly the wolf plopped into the hot boiling water. Quikly the 3rd pig slamed the lid onto the pot. The wolf was kicking and screaming but the pig would not give up. When he stopped kicking and Screaming the pig slowly opened the lid and the wolf jumped out of the pot his googy sticky skin falling to the floor as he run across the room for the plump pink pig it was an on-going running around. When suddenly the wolf snached the pig and gobbled him up whole. Category:Crappypasta Category:Crappypasta Compilation Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki